FairyTale-Featuring a very flirtatious Frisk
by Tulalula
Summary: Frisk finds herself in the world of Fairy Tail with nothing but the clothes on her back,a set of strange keys,a few Cinnabuns,and a need to flirt. Sorry but Frisk is a girl in this story.


No sound,no sight,no feeling.

The absolute definition of nothing.

It felt wrong,so wrong.

And then as if nothing had happened,Frisk felt ground under her feet,she could hear the chatter and squeals of a group of girls pushing and swarming around her.

This was new,this whole situation was new,but then again suddenly finding herself in a strange place with little knowledge of the world around her, really wasn't.

Someone's leg bumped into her shoulder,another person stepped on her foot and before she could catch herself she fell backwards.

Frisk landed on her butt,a ring of ten keys fell from her pocket.

They were shiny and metallic with different colored hearts on the ends.

One high heeled foot in the crowd kicked the keys out of her reach and closer to what she could only assume was the center of the group.

Frisk crawled forward and scooped up the keys just before another overly excited female could stomp all over them.

When Frisk looked up she could see why the crowd had formed.

Like the eye in the center of a tornado a man stood in a clearing of the girls,smiling and winking.

One girl with bright blond hair was slowly hoping forward with hearts in her eyes. Inch by Inch.

Frisk didn't do that.

Suddenly she had broken through the crowd and was standing in front of purple pretty guy.

" Hi,I like your rings can you give me one?" She said in a voice that was somehow both flirtatious and monotone.

"Or maybe you'd rather I give you one?"

The crowd had gone silent, not even a whisper.

Did that little kid just flirt with Salamander,what the hell.

And another show stopper arrived.

"Igneel it's meee!" A pink haired boy shouted breaking through the swarm.

"...who the heck are you…" he said looking at pretty purple boy.

" Ohh I like your hair,is all of it that color?" Frisk said to Pinky with a wink and a smirk.

"Uhhh what." Was the simultaneous response of Pinky,Pretty purple,and the crowd.

At that moment pretty boy decided to realize what pinky had just said,and choose to completely ignore Frisk's earlier,rather disturbing,comments and turn to pinky instead.

"Why, I'm Salamander,surely you've heard of me?" Salamander said holding out his hand and striking a dramatic pose,kinda like Mettaton.

Pinky's face fell and he started stalking off towards the direction from which he had come,but before he could get far a horde of girls had attacked him.

"Wow,brutal." Frisk mumbled taking a cinnabun from her pocket and stuffing it in her mouth.

Salamander offered Pinky an autograph,but that didn't end well for him either.

Frisk didn't notice what happened after that ,she was too focused on the keys attached to blondies belt loop.

"Hey blondie!" Frisk said,effectively catching her attention.

"What are those?" she asked pointing to the gold and silver keys.

" Huh? Oh these are my celestial spirit keys! I may not look it but I'm a celestial spirit mage!" Blondie said holding up the object of interest.

" Are these the same?" The small girl said holding up her own key ring.

Blondie looked for a bit and an expression of surprise passed over her face as she stared at Frisk's steel, heart keys.

"Well they are summoning keys but I've never seen anything like these before,usually they're either silver or gold…"

At that moment Purple boy chose to make his grand exit,inviting all of the girls to his boat party and,summoning a column of violet fire that carried him up into the sky and out of sight.

Frisk didn't even look up when he left.

" Do you think you could show me how to use them?"

Frisk seemed to have a way with strangers.

000

"My name's Lucy by the way, nice to meet you."

Lucy,and Frisk where sitting at a restaurant table watching in awe and disgust respectively as Natsu and Happy stuffed food down their throats like the world was ending.

"Uhhh Natsu,Frisk,and Happy was it?"

Frisk popped another cinnabun in her mouth and chewed while Lucy explained how that Salamander guy had been using magic to make girls like him.

" Ha don't worry,the magic didn't even work on me,I just like ta' Flirt." Frisk said munching on her last cinnabun while she flipped through her heart keys.

"Wonder why that is.." She said looking a bit thoughtful as she swallowed the mush.

"Uhh...that's a little more worrying.." Lucy said under her breath.

" Well anyways I told Frisk already but I'm actually a wizard too!" she said to Natsu an Happy.

" Oh ya! Me too! Lucy says I have magic keys,she even agreed to show me how to work them!" Frisk said jumping up on her seat and shoving the keys into Happies face.

"Well technically I'm not a _full fledged_ wizard until I join a guild...I should probably explain guilds to you huh?"

Frisk zoned out again as Lucy began her speech about how guilds help wizards find jobs and stuff until she realised something.

" Hey Lucy do I get to join a guild too?" The little brunette asked looking up eagerly to Lucy.

" I never thought of that.. Hey you can join with me! It will be so fun!"

Lucy said happily,thinking of already having her own apprentice.

"Ohh I like fun! Ya!" Frisk said giggling as she jumped up and down on the restaurant booth.

"Oh I almost forgot,you came here looking for someone didn't you?" Lucy said turning back to Natsu and Happy.

"We're looking for Igneel!" Happy replied.

" We heard a rumor that a salamander would be coming through this town so we came here to see him,turns out it was somebody else.."

Natsu's voice ended in a disappointed note as he took another bite out of what looked like a pizza with ridiculous amounts of cheese piled onto it.

" He didn't look like a salamander at all.." Happy said glancing at Natsu in agreement.

"What a poser, I bet he can't even breath fire like a real dragon.."

Pinky teen added after he stuffed the last bit of pizza into his mouth and began to chew.

" I've met some pretty cool people,but none of them could breath fire"Frisk said before thinking again "…unless you count being made of fire…" she mumbled under her breath, talking to herself.

" Well Igneel isn't exactly a person,he's a real dragon." Natsu said as he swallowed his last bit of food.

" He's a real life fire dragon!"

000

 _Okay I know in most stories Frisk acts ( really) differently but I think flirty Frisk is both adorable and hilarious,so that's happening._


End file.
